


Take a Number and Join the Line

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: badbadbathhouse, Confessions, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke decides to confess to Souji. It's just his luck that so does the rest of the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Number and Join the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _I want to see each member of the IT confessing to Souji. On the same day. Either it's the last day he's in Inaba and they've all procrastinated or they planned this out, it's up to Anon._

Yosuke was starting to panic.

Lunch had just started but he'd already heard the news spreading through school: Rise, Chie, and Yukiko had all confessed to Souji, one after the other. The three of them doing it on the same day was crazy enough – unless they'd planned this? Did girls do that? – but the big problem was that _this was supposed to be his day_. He'd been psyching himself up for a week, assuring himself that whatever happened Souji would always be his friend, and that now, after finally putting the case to rest, this was the best time to come clean. And in the time it took for him to run to the bathroom and make sure he was presentable, the rest of the team apparently got it into their heads that this was their day too.

Fuck.

Well, not all of them. He hadn’t heard anything about Kanji or—dammit, was that Naoto headed towards the roof? But that was okay, she was probably just going to ask Souji about math or science or—fuck it, it wasn't worth the risk.

"Sorry!" He almost bowled her over as he raced to the stairs, taking them two at a time, and slamming the door behind him when he got to the roof. He looked around for something to keep it closed, but didn't find anything except _an entire roof crowded with people_. "What the hell?"

It was like every kid in their year was here – Kou and Daisuke were loitering near a corner; Chie, Yukiko, and Rise were all together, staring suspiciously at Ai, who examined her nails and ignored them; that girl from the band and the drama chick – Ayane and Yumi, he thought – were talking to Kanji; the girl who stood in front of the library was there too and…

They all looked at him when they heard his outburst and he shrank back, automatically searching for Souji. He was there in his usual spot, chopsticks raised halfway to his mouth, and he didn't look terribly pleased to see Yosuke. He thought about turning and leaving but he could hear someone coming up the stairs and he'd been planning this forever so he forced himself to walk across the roof – it had grown into like twelve miles somehow – and stopped in front of Souji. He played with the idea of sitting down next to him but Souji's blank face wasn't terribly inviting and if he got rejected he wanted to be able to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible (either to be sick or cry; he wasn't sure which reaction would come out first).

"H-hey, partner." He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to ignore the two dozen pairs of eyes watching him. It wasn't easy. "You busy?"

Souji sighed and set down his chopsticks. "No."

"Are you sure because I can—"

"Yosuke."

"Right, I'll just say it." Confessing in front of so many people hadn't been in any daydream he'd had about this situation. Of course, in most daydreams he wasn't anxious enough to puke, either. "I, uh, I really…" Oh God, were they all listening too? They were. "You know how special to me you are, right? Well, lately, I've been thinking that I meant special in a way that maybe you didn't—"

"Are you confessing to me?"

"Well, uh… Yeah." He'd hoped to get the whole speech said but this was okay too, he supposed.

Souji looked down at his meal, back up, and reached out. Yosuke had a horrible moment where he worried (irrationally, he knew) that Souji was going to hit him or something, which turned into shocked pleasure as Souji pulled him forward by the collar of his jacket and kissed him, a feeling that became nervous embarrassment because everyone on the roof was watching him get kissed breathless (and Souji was doing this thing with his tongue that was making him blush and should not have been done in public).

He gasped for breath stupidly when Souji pulled away, mouth still close enough that Yosuke could feel every word on his lips and voice pitched for his ears only. "Yosuke," Souji said, and his heart jumped, "don't look around you, but every person here has confessed to me today. I think there's something in the water. Whatever it is, I haven't managed more than three bites of my meal and I'm starving."

Those…weren't quite the words of love that Yosuke had wanted to hear. "…Oh."

"I want you to tell everyone here we're dating so they'll leave me alone, alright?"

Yosuke hesitated. "Are we dating?"

"As of right now, yes."

"Okay." Souji let him go and he straightened up. Everyone was still staring at him and he stared back blankly before saying, "Er, we're dating."

There was a collective groan – one boy he didn't recognize burst into tears and had to be comforted by his friends – and they started filing towards the door, where Naoto was the first to leave, having arrived and lingered there instead of trying to make her affections known.

"Yosuke-senpai?" Rise asked Souji, and he shrugged.

"Oh well," Chie said as she passed. "Maybe now I can grab something to eat instead of waiting for an answer."

Soon enough the roof cleared out and Yosuke was left standing in front of Souji, who had started to eat again. After a moment, he gestured for Yosuke to sit next to him and he sank down slowly.

"I'll probably still be bothered," Souji said, pausing to enjoy another bite of food. "I got three confessions this morning on the walk to school and four letters in my locker. Keep them away from me while I finish lunch?"

"You know, this is not how I imagined my confession to go."

"In return," Souji said, licking a bit of rice off his chopstick, "I'll do that thing with my tongue again."

Yosuke spent the rest of his first lunch as Souji's boyfriend camped out in front of the roof door, playing bodyguard, but it was worth not eating because, true to his word, Souji did that thing with his tongue again.


End file.
